fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Klątwa Fretki/scenariusz
Po obejrzeniu ze Stefą filmu o wampirach, Fretka zostaje ugryziona przez nietoperza. Wydaje jej się, że zamienia się w wampira, w czym utwierdzają ją wynalazki Fineasza i Ferba. Tymczasem doktor Dundersztyc planuje zmienić Okręg Trzech Stanów w kopię rodzinnego Gimmelshtump, aby łatwiej przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Klątwa Fretki (Fretka i Stefa wybierają się do kina, gdzie razem oglądają film o wampirach.) (W filmie) Michael: ('' Zmieniony w wilkołaka razem z Cristen przegania wampira przed opuszczony dom.) Nie odlecisz tam Jared! Ha, nie masz dokąd uciec! (''Jared rozwala drzwi wejściowe i dostaje się do środka.) Cristen: Wyłamał bramę! Michael: Siła mu tym razem nie pomoże! (W kinie) Fretka: Wow, wampirza super siła! Stefa: No i super ciacho! (Widownia ucisza dziewczyny.) Fretka: Widziałaś Stefa, nie ma odbicia w lustrze! (W filmie) Jared: (Przed lustrem) nie widzę mojej fryzury! (Wampir wbiega do pomieszczenia gdzie wszystkie okna są zasłonięte, a za nim wkracza Michael z Cristen.) (W kinie) Fretka: Patrz Stefa, dopadli go! No to utknął na dobre.(Widownia ucisza dziewczyny.) Stefa: Ja też utknęłam, co to za podłoga! (Stefy buty przyklejają się do lepkiej podłogi.) (W Filmie) Cristen: Jared, Michael, przestańcie! Michael: (Michael ryczy i zmienia się z powrotem w człowieka.) To już twoje ostatnie chwile! Jared: Spodziewałem się tego po tobie, w końcu jesteś piłkarzem, ale Cristen, my byliśmy wyrzutkami, my, my się kochaliśmy. Cristen: Tak, kochaliśmy! Jared: Własnie i... chwila, czy on nie miał na sobie koszulki? Michael: Już nigdy nie wypijesz krwi, tych których kochasz! (Podchodzi do okna i postanawia odsłonić firanki.) Jared: Czekaj, te zasłony to prezent od mojej... A! Palące światło dziennej gwiazdy! (Michael odsłania zasłony.) Aaaaa! (Jared zamienia się w pył, po czym wiatr go zdmuchuje.) Cristen: Skąd się wziął ten przeciąg? Michael: Ups! Sorki, otworzyłem okno, zrobiło się trochę duszno. (Fretka i Stefa wychodzą po filmie z sali kinowej i podchodzą do klatki z żywym nietoperzem.) Stefa: Najlepszy film jaki widziałam! Fretka: Zgadza się! Wyobraź sobie, że sama byś musiała wybierać między krwiopijczym, żywym nieboszczykiem, a śliniącą się, włochatą bestią. To się nazywa... (Fretka przewraca klatkę z nietoperzem, który ją atakuje i dziewczyna zaczyna rzucać się na podłodze.) Aaa! Złaź ze mnie, złaź ze mnie, złaź ze mnie, złaź ze mnie, złaź ze mnie, złaź ze mnie, złaź ze mnie...(Do dziewczyn podchodzi bileciarz.) Bileciarz: Ostrożnie z promocyjnym nietoperzem, jest pożyczony! Stefa: Pożyczyłeś nietoperza? Bileciarz: Nie no cóż, wtedy myślałem, że to dobry pomysł. Fretka: Złaź ze mnie, złaź ze mnie, złaź ze mnie, złaź ze mnie, złaź ze mnie, złaź ze mnie, złaź ze mnie...! Stefa: O nie, myślę, że świetnie zdał swój egzamin. Fretka: Złaź ze mnie! (Fineasz i Ferb siedzą razem w ogródku.) Fineasz: Wiem co masz na myśli, też mam wrażenie, że te wakacje trwają wieczność. Linda: Cześć chłopcy, wychodzę na bridga. W razie czego ojciec w salonie ogląda telewizję. (Lawrence ogląda w salonie telewizję.) Lawrence: Klasykiem horroru to raczej nie jest. A gdzie niby rock'n rollowa czołówka. (Z powrotem w ogródku.) Linda: A i Ferb, zostawiłeś długopis na stole w kuchni. (Podaje Ferbowi długopis.) Bawcie się dobrze! Wracam po południu. (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: Pa mamo! Miło, że go nam przyniosła. Dobra Ferb, rzućmy okiem na nasze plany. (Z długopisu wysuwa się projektor, prezentujący plany chłopców.) Ciasto-odrzutowy bolid, kolejka wokół nawiedzonego biurowca, odtworzenie wielkiej bitwy o Danville... (Izabela odwiedza chłopców trzymając w rękach bambusa.) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co robicie? Fineasz: Szukamy zajęcia na dzisiejszy dzień. Co to? Izabela: To jest Bambina, mój bambus. Niestety nie jest z nią najlepiej. (Roślina kicha.) Trzeba jej pomóc. Fineasz: Pewnie trzeba jej po prostu więcej światła. Ferb i ja możemy szybko zrobić specjalną lampę. Izabela: Zrobicie ją dla mnie?! Fineasz: Pewnie! Ferb, wiem co będzie... Buford: (Wchodzi do ogródka z Baljeetem w transporterze.) Ej, dlaczego chcecie zrobić coś tylko dla niej, co? Zróbcie coś dla mnie. Baljeet: I dla mnie! Buford: To kujonotransporter. Miałem dość noszenia go pod pachą. Okropnie uwiera. Irwin: (Zza płotu) Ja też bym chciał coś dostać. Buford: Od kiedy ty tam siedzisz? Irwin: Sam nie wiem, a która godzina? Fineasz: Ferb, wiem już co dzisiaj robimy. Spełniamy życzenia. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Pepe) Major Monogram: (Mężczyzna gra na Gameboyu.) Eee? Oo! Agencie P, oooo! Od dawna już tutaj siedzisz? Eeeee, zatem lepiej przejdę do rzeczy! Rano otrzymaliśmy dziwną wiadomość od doktora Dundersztyca, który twierdził, że już nie będzie próbował zawładnąć Okręgiem trzech Stanów. Do przekazania tej wiadomości użył bardzo nietypowiej metody. Carl? Carl: Napisał własnoręcznie list. Potem włożył go do koperty. Następnie nakleił znaczek krajowy i nadał go na poczcie. Kto tak robi? I te perfumy! (Wącha kopertę.) Mh, mazurska noc. To chyba najlepsze perfumy z fabryki w Ałgustowie. Major Monogram: Gdy źli naukowcy ślą perfumowane listy, katastrofa jest nieunikniona. Spocznij Agencie P! Carl! Daj mi, hee, mi go jeszcze powąchać! (Fretka i Stefa wracają do domu.) Stefa: Wiesz co, masz szczęście, że ten nietoperz cię nie ugryzł. Wtedy zostałabyś wampirem, czy jakoś tak. Fretka: Ja wampirem? Hehee, Stefa nie bądź śmieszna! Choć fajnie by było mieć super siłę. I mogłabym też latać! Stefa: Ale też już nigdy byś nie zobaczyła własnego odbicia, jak byś robiła makijaż? Oto jest Spółka Zło Dunderszryca! (Pepe wpada do Dundersztyca, który siedzi w swoim nowym Inatorze w kształcie beczki.) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie dziobaku nie dostałeś mojego listu? No pewnie że nie. Dobra, więc ci go przeczytam. Słuchaj. (Czyta list.) Drogi Pepe Panie Dziobaku, wiem że Major Monogram zignoruje mój list i cię do mnie przyśle. Dlatego wpadłeś w pułapkę. Miłego dnia, twój nemezis Heinz. Prawdę mówiąc to ten list dopiero teraz nabrał sensu. Nawet dobrze, że go wcześniej nie przeczytałeś. Wpadłbyś w zakłopotanie a stanąłbym z robotą, by ci wszystko wytłumaczyć. A'propos stawania, stanąłeś na najbardziej lepkiej substancji znanej ludzkości. To kawałek wycieraczki z miejskiego Mulitplexu. Odkryłem to gdy poszedłem na ten nowy film o wampirach. Genialny! A teraz zadrżyj, to Gibelshtump-inator! Widzisz panie Dziobak, mierzyłem z wysoko marząc o podbiciu współczesnego miasta, muszę raczej podbić jakimś zacofany kraj, gdzie ludzie są przesądni. Dlatego mam zamiar zamienić Okręg Trzech Stanów w adekwatny jak na te czasy odpowiednik Gibelshtump. Budynki, ubrania, umysły podatniejsze na kontrolę. Oto przykład. Spójrz, moja, piękna, nowoczesna, artystyczna łazienka, zamienia się (Zmienia za pomocą inatora łazienkę.) w Gibelshtumbijską toaletę. Ach, słodkie wspomnienia! (Fretka żegna się ze Stefą przed ogródkiem.) Fretka: Słuchaj, powinnam już lecieć. Jeremiasz powiedział, że podrzuci mi mój odtwarzacz Mp3 w drodze do pracy. Stefa: Tylko nie wyssij z niego całej krwi! Fretka: Jasne, śmiej się! (Stefa odchodzi.) Jeremiasz przyjcie dopiero za kilka minut, więc mam czas by przyłapać Fineasza i Ferba. Macie przechlapane chłooo... (Fretka wchodzi do ogródka, gdzie Fineasz i Ferb zostawili po sobie rożne sprzęty.) Ej, ich tu nie ma! Co to jest? Zwykle robią coś dużo bardziej przyłapialskiego. Ciekawe do czego im potrzebna stara sztanga taty? (Dziewczyna z łatwością podnosi sztangę.) Ej, nigdy nie mogłam tyle.. Hyyyy! Super siła! (Dziewczyna opuszcza sztangę.) A co jeśli ten nietoperz był wampirem? Fretka, nie panikuj dziewczyno! Na szczęście nie potrafisz latać. (Fretka zaczyna lewitować.) Ludzie nooo! Tylko w jeden sposób mogę mieć pewność. (Opada na ziemię.) Odbicie. (Dziewczyna przegląda się w lustrze, ale jej odbicie znika.) O nie! Nie ma odbicia. Narrator: Dwie minuty wcześniej. (Fineasz i Ferb spełniają marzenia przyjaciół.) Fineasz: Dobra Ferb, No to sprawdzamy listę. By spełnić życzenie Izabeli, zbudowaliśmy specjalną lampę emitującą bardzo mocne światło, żeby bambus mógł lepiej rosnąć. (Dzieci oświetlają bambusa.) Potem sztanga dla Baljeeta, zrobiona z antygrawitacyjnych ciężarków, by mógł podnosić wielkie ciężary, jest! (Baljeet podnosi sztangę.) Baljeet: Jestem szczęśliwy, rozerwałem sobie torebkę stawową. Fineasz: Buford chciał latać, więc zamontowaliśmy w trawniku silnik odrzutowe. (Buford Lewituje.) Buford: Teraz patrzę na wszystkich z góry. Fineasz: Natomiast Irving przyjął być niewidzialny. Zbudowaliśmy mu więc ekran w kształcie lustra z efektami video. (Odbicie Irvinga znika.) Irving: Super! Narrator: Dwie i pół minuty później. (Fretka w ogródku nie może uwierzyć, w to zę jest wampirem.) Fretka: Czy to możliwe, czy jestem wampirem? (Dziewczynę oświetla lampka.) Eh, palące światło dziennej gwiazdy! Hyyy! Ja jestem wampirem! Muszę się schować! (Ucieka do domu.) (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: No to które piękne miejsce Okręgu Trzech Stanów przerobimy najpierw w stylu Gimmelshtump? (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca z pułapką przyczepioną do stóp.) Aua! Au! A masz, aaa! Aua! (Dundersztyc i Pepe biją się w Inatorze.) nigdy mnie nie zła..aaaa! Nie za czoło, nie za czoło! Eh, eeee? Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale gdy chodziłem do liceum w Gimmelshtump byłem mistrzem w boksie i pamiętam jeszcze kilka kroków. (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca.) Ouou! Aaaaaa! (Jeremiasz odwiedza rodzinę Flynn-Fletcher, by oddać Fretce Mp3ójkę. Jednak gdy lekko otwiera drzwi, w środku jest ciemno.) Jeremiasz: Fretka! Przyniosłem twój odtwarzacz Mp3. Fretka: Nie patrz na mnie! Muszę się szybko gdzieś przed tobą ukryć! Dla twojego dobra. (Ucieka przed Jeremiaszem i przebiega obok taty oglądającego telewizję.) Jeremiasz: Dzień dobry panie Fletcher. (Fretka wybiega do ogródka.) Fretka, czekaj! Fretka: Muszę znaleźć Fineasz i Ferba, żeby mnie odmienili. (Przeskakuje przez płot.) Stefa: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) Czy ona własnie przeskoczyła przez płot? Jeremiasz: Musiałyście pójść na ten film o wampirach? (Piosenka Nastoletni wampir) Uwierzcie mi, że wiecznie żyć, To klątwa, a nie dar. Bo trzeba takie ciuchy nosić by, Nie zabił słońca żar. Nastoletni wampir ciężko ma, Wieczny kłębek nerwów, oto właśnie ja. I powinnam spać, aż się skończy dzień, Lecz nie mam gdzie, choć na chwil kilka ukryć się! (W Spółce Zło Dunderszryc bije się Pepe w Inatorze, jednocześnie Maszyna jest włączona i strzela gdzie popadnie.) Dundersztyc: Przestań, przestań! Przestań! (Na mieście dwóch mężczyzn stoi przed drogim samochodem.) Mężczyzna: Mogę nim jeździć, ale pod warunkiem, że go nie zarysuje. Wiesz, normalne! (Samochód zamienia się w konia.) No nie, ojciec mnie chyba zabije! Mężczyzna 2: Przecież go nie zadrapałeś! (Fretka jako wampir wbiega do knajpy, gdzie pracuje Jeremiasz.) Fretka: Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: O cześć! Przyszłaś po swój odtwarzacz Mp3? Fretka: Co? Nie, nie! Widziałeś moich braci? Jeremiasz: Tak! Szukali cię tutaj, ale poszli do domu. (Knajpa zamienia się w karczmę.) Fretka: O nie! Wieśniacy! Aaaaa! (Ucieka z karczmy.) Jeremiasz (wieśniak): Chcesz die pozytywka nu mi piosenka, nu mi Małe Kowbojen? (Fretka ucieka do domu.) Narrator: Maraton dobroczynny "koniec znaków w parku". Fretka: hyhohyho! (Fretka biegnie przed maratończykami, którzy zmieniają się w wieśniaków z pochodniami i widłami.) O nie, więcej wieśniaków! Szybko do domu! Szybko do domu! (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyc nadal walczy Z Pepe w Inatorze.) Dundersztyc: Nie masz szans z tą płytką przyklejoną do twoich stóp! (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca płytką.) Aua! Znowu w kolano, No wiesz!? (Pepe uwalnia się z pułapki i atakuje Dundersztyca.) Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! Czas, czas! Muszę skoczyć do łazienki! Za chwilę wracam, dobra?! Nie rób nic tam, dopóki nie wrócę dobra i niczego nie dotykaj, za chwilkę wr....(Dundersztyc wybiera się do łazienki przerobionej na Gimmelshtumpijską.) Och! (Pepe zrzuca z balkonu Inator.) Co to było? (Pepe wraca do domu.) (Wszystko w mieście powraca do normy.) (Samochód powraca do normy, ale przypadkowo opada na ziemię górą do dołu.) Mężczyzna 2: Teraz ojciec cię zabije. (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: A żeby cię, ty Pepe Panie...! (Toaleta powraca do normy.) Oooo? Nieważne! (Fretka ucieka do domu przed tłumem.) Fretka: Fineasz, otwórzcie drzwi! otwórzcie drzwi! otwórzcie drzwi! Wściekli wieśniacy tu idą! Otwórzcie drzwi! (Fineasz otwiera drzwi.) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! W czym problem? Fretka: Gonią mnie jacyś wściekli wieśniacy! Fineasz: Masz na myśli ich? (Obok domu przebiegają maratończycy.) Fretka, to nie wieśniacy, tylko maratończycy. No i niby dlaczego mieliby cię gonić. Przecież wcale nie jesteś Kenijczykiem. Fretka: Ale za to jestem wampirem. Fineasz: Dlaczego sądzisz, że nim jesteś? Fretka: Potrafię podnieść ciężkie rzeczy, umiem lewitować i w lustrze nie widać mojego odbicia. Ferb: Czyli zupełnie jak wampir. (Ferb chce się schować w domu, ale Fineasz go zatrzymuje.) Fineasz: Hola, Hola, hola! Nie uciekaj braciszku! Wydaje mi się, że wiem o co chodzi. Fretka, czy byłaś może w ogródku, kiedy odkryłaś w sobie te super moce? Fretka: Tak, a co? Fineasz: To były rzeczy, które zrobiliśmy dla naszych przyjaciół. Nie jesteś wampirem. Zaraz ci pokaże. (Zdejmuje z Fretka płaszcz przeciw słoneczny.) Widzisz? Nie ma mowy by słońce ci zaszkodziło. Fretka: Bia.... (Fretka zamienia się w pył.) Fineasz: Ferb, przyda się szczotka i trochę kleju. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3